Unforgettable
by Mary James
Summary: Finished! Pippin and Merry look back on the war, beginnings, and themselves. Mild slash, lots of fluff and angst.
1. End of the Beginnings

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own Pippin, or Merry or Sam, or Frodo, or any other Tolkien character that is written about in here. But oh what I would give to have Pippin..  
  
Author's Note  
  
So I finally got around to writing a Merry and Pippin fic. Just a few things about it here or it may be a bit confusing to you.  
  
This is basically takes place on the evening that Frodo leaves with the elves from the Grey Havens. It picks up with Pippin, Merry, and Sam, although it's going to be Pippin's thoughts. And maybe a little from Merry. It's goes back to events in Pippin's life (well the way I wrote it at least) that he is remembering as they watch Frodo leave. So there are going to be flashbacks, and they will be the longest bits of the story. The flashbacks will all start their own chapters, so the "current" time parts will be really short chapters. Don't worry, you'll get it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
There comes a point in everyone's life that all your live's past event seem to lead up to. The day you fall in love, the day you save a life, the day you die.  
  
And no matter how you try to prepare yourself for those moments, it seems that when it comes, everything leaves you.  
  
Every fiber of your being is in a reckless abandon, and the beat of the heart is an erratic rhythm.  
  
It's when collective endurance seems to fail and the only thing your heart is clinging to is faith. Faith in hope, faith in love, faith in yourself.  
  
It's times like these that the world seems to slow and stop. Time has no meaning, and every breath you take is a new beginning.  
  
It's only when these moments are over, that we realize how much they mean. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They were not tears of loneliness, no, nor tears of despair. They were simply tears of exhaustion that Pippin cried there on the steps of the quay as he watched the sails shrink into the distance.  
  
Sam stood silently, face expressionless, as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
Merry was next to Pippin, his hand resting on the other hobbit's shoulder.  
  
And Pippin cried, crying for everything that had happened in the last few years. And he cried for every one of those moments in his life. 


	2. Starlight

Home is behind, the world ahead.  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadows, to the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight  
Mist and shadow, cloud and shade  
All shall fade, all shall fade...  
  
Some years earlier, Bilbo's Long Expected Party  
  
It was late. Very late indeed for the two slightly drunken hobbits musing to each other under the large tree in the party field.  
  
A few random Tooks and Bagginses were sleeping under tents here and there, and the candles on the many table were slowly burning down. Merry and Pippin were leaning against the tree trunk, their arms brushing, looking into the sky.  
  
"You know Merry, I think this is the best time of night to look at the stars." Merry yawned. "Pip, I think you've just had too much ale."  
  
"No, really! Look! It's like you can see every star!"  
  
Pippin looked into the dark sky, his eyes roaming over every constellation. In his mind he went back to those childhood stories, trying to remember the names of all the constellations.  
  
He sighed and looked over at Merry, who was watching him silently.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"How tired I am from all that dancing." Merry answered.  
  
Pippin rolled his eyes. "How can you be tired on a night like this?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me how it is that you're so awake?!"  
  
Merry asked pointedly, turning to see his cousin better.  
  
"It's simply a matter of being." Pippin stated.  
  
Despite his lack of humor at the moment, Merry smiled. He moved closer, resting his head on Pippin's warm shoulder, and closed his eyes. He was more content now than he had been all night.  
  
Pippin looked down at Merry. His head laying on Pippin's shoulder, his eyes closed, a smudge of ash still on his cheek from the fireworks. Pippin moved his hand over and slowly reached, gently rubbing the ash away.  
  
"What are you doing?" Merry asked, eyes still closed.  
"You had a bit of ash on your cheek." Pippin said softly, his fingers now idly playing with Merry's hair.  
  
He could feel the rising and falling of Merry's chest against his own. A reminder of what his life was, a reminder of what it always had been.  
  
"Pippin?"  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"What are you thinking of?"  
  
"You."  
  
Merry felt Pippin's fingers disentangle themselves from his hair, and he lifted his head to look at his friend. His face, framed by light brown hair that always hung in his eyes, was tear streaked. But he smiled.  
  
"Merry," he said, choking on the word. "I love you."  
  
Merry swore he stopped breathing. Pippin. Beautiful, wonderful, uninhibited Pippin. He looked into his eyes. Those ever-familiar, fair, trusting, hazel eyes.  
  
Yes, eyes really were the windows to your soul.  
  
"Oh Pippin."  
  
He took his hand and kissed him once, tenderly on the lips. And then again, longer, loving the feel of Pippin's lips against his own  
  
"Oh Pip, it's okay. It's okay." Merry murmured, clasping Pippin's face in his hands. Kissing his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead.  
  
"Because I love you too." 


	3. Fade

A/N and Disclaimer  
  
This chapter goes back into the "present". And I don't own any of them! Review!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam looked away as the sails faded into the horizon.  
  
So they were gone. Gone for good. Gone from the world they had saved.  
  
Sam turned, giving them a grim smile, despite the tears that still stained his face.  
  
"Home?" Merry asked. Sam nodded. "I promised I'd be back as soon as I could." He came over to embrace them.  
  
Pippin rose and hugged him. Then he and Merry watched their friend walk up the steps, turn and wave, and walk away.  
  
(review!) 


	4. Fool

Author's Note  
  
Wheee!!!!! Lord of the Rings won Best pic and Best Director and Best Soundtrack and Best Song from a Movie!!! Yay! We're gonna win the Oscar this year! Thank you so much my few faithful reviewers! Especially to GoGotorturegirlYeah! (I think that's right?) You're awesome! This part isn't going to be as exciting. Just some reflections. I don't own Merry or Pippin or Boromir or the orcs..Not that I would want to own any orcs.  
  
"It may be that the ones we call foolish are in fact the heroes we wish to be"  
  
A fool. Fool, fool, fool. All his life he'd heard those words.  
  
"Foolish hobbit" they'd say. A fool of a Took.  
  
Apparently you weren't supposed to touch nasty skeletons that sit on the edge of wells. Because they will fall in and bring an army of goblins up out of the depths, and other menacing creatures that he couldn't name.  
  
And so, for a while, they had lost Gandalf. Had Gandalf been with them when the Uruk Hai attacked, Boromir probably wouldn't have died.  
  
Boromir. The one brave thing he had done to save Frodo had led to the death of another.  
  
Three arrows in the chest. And how would he forget the pain written in the man's face. The hopeless despair he knew so well when he heard him blow the horn of Gondor in a cry for help.  
  
They must have gotten there to late. He didn't know. He and Merry were carried away, struggling. Their antics of escape only amusing the orcs.  
  
Their universe from there on out seemed only to consist of running. And when they fell, too exhausted to even think, they were thrown over the shoulder of some unmerciful orc and carried until they could run again.  
  
They would stop at night, but he and Merry could never seem to find time to speak. And besides, it was forbidden. But he never stopped thinking of Merry. It sort of carried him through everything.  
  
At night, the orcs would fight; they'd kill their opponents, jealous in their stupidity. Then the air would reek of burning orc, when the bodies were thrown on the fire. Various parts sometimes pulled off the charred bodies and eaten, for lack of better food.  
  
But then came the night they finally were freed. Blessed be the name of the Riders of Rohan forever.  
  
They made their way into the Fangorn Forest. Tired, weary, but nonetheless free.  
  
And there they met Treebeard. And made a choice.  
  
A choice that led to the destruction of Isengard, and marked them as part of the war forever. A choice of simply deciding the direction in which they wanted to travel.  
  
A choice that for once wasn't foolish. 


	5. Hero

A/N  
  
Wow, an update finally. But a short one. Back to the present. I promise I'll start writing more so that there will be more updates. I've been pretty busy. I don't own any of these characters! Cheers to Tolkien and his brilliance!  
  
Neither turned to look at the other. Pippin's tears were slowly drying on his cheeks. They knew that neither of them would ever go into the West.  
  
They had never carried a ring.  
  
They hadn't saved Middle Earth.  
  
Neither of them was actually a king of a great city in disguise.  
  
No, the personal battles they'd fought were far less heroic than the deeds of their comrades.  
  
But nonetheless, Pippin had saved Faramir's life. He actually felt quite proud of himself for that heroic moment. Perhaps he'd name his child after Faramir. If he ever had one that was... And Merry, Merry had killed the witch king of the Nazgul. Who was in fact a terrifying thing to stand up to.  
  
But they had both survived. And that seemed more important than anything else.  
  
Please please please keep reviewing my lovely reviewers!!!! 


	6. Deserving It

Author's Note/ Disclaimer  
  
Huzzah for GoGoTortureGirlYeah! I love you with all my fangirlish hobbity heart! I'd also like to say that this story is based off of both movie and book, so if the ages and dates are off a little, I apologize. And, I have changed the title to Stay. It seemed more fitting. Anyway, on with the story. Yay! This part is longer! And has more hobbit cuteness in it! Also, I own none of the characters mentioned. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For all the destruction that took place in Isengard, it had been Pippin's favorite part of the journey.  
  
None of it had been what he would call enjoyable. Most of the time they had been trying to stay alive. But it was the least life-threatening place.  
  
The few days they'd been there had been spent sitting at the gates talking, laughing, being together. It was almost like being in the Shire again.  
  
Except for the moving, talking trees, the desolate, dark tower, and the flooded lands around them.  
Well maybe not almost like being in the Shire.  
  
But he and Merry were at least able to have a decent conversation again. The kind of decent conversation that consisted of Pippin stopping Merry mid sentence just to be able to kiss him again without anybody taking notice.  
  
And it was a good thing that Ents weren't steeped in the knowledge of Hobbit culture because they may have a few misconceptions about Hobbits now.  
  
But it was better than Sam catching Merry planting soft kisses along your jawline in the early morning hours while everyone else was still sleeping. A lot better.  
  
At night they lie awake under their cloaks watching the single burning light in the tower Orthanc, reminding them or Saruman's presence. Pippin lay curled up next to Merry, and despite the evil air that the entire place had to it, they bother were at ease.  
  
"Do you think he's plotting evil schemes up there Merry?" Pippin asked. Merry chuckled.  
  
"I think that if I were him I'd be more worried about how I was going to get out of here rather than helping Sauron achieve greatness."  
  
Pippin buried his face into Merry's shoulder and breathed in. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, I do believe that you smell like the ground."  
  
"The ground Pippin? That's not very nice. What would you say if I told you that you looked like an orc?"  
  
"I would say that I didn't believe you." Pippin stated "Because I dare recall Angelica telling me I was cuter than a button whereas you really do smell of the ground."  
  
"Ah, I see." Merry said leaning up on his elbow looking down at Pippin "And did you actually believe here?" he grinned.  
  
Pippin mock frowned. "Meriadoc, you hurt my feelings."  
  
Merry grinned even wider. "Good, you deserve it."  
  
Pippin snorted in offense, and then tackled Merry. Once he was sitting squarely on top of his offender he took notice of the Ent voices he heard nearby while Merry squirmed underneath him. And then generally decided he did not care if the Ents saw them or not.  
  
And so he leaned down and kissed Merry, who at once stopped squirming and indulged in Pippin's mouth.  
After a few moments Pippin pulled back, and was content just to nibble at Merry's lower lip.  
  
"Pip! Pip, there's Ents over there!"  
  
"Yes, and?" he said between light kisses.  
  
"Well it's just that they're there, that's all"  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
Pippin gave Merry one more kiss and rolled over onto his back.  
  
"Did I deserve that?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yes, very much in fact."  
  
"Pippin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You wouldn't leave me for Angelica just cause she said you were cuter than a button would you?"  
  
"I might. You told me I looked like an orc."  
  
"Pippin! I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Merry, don't make me kiss you again."  
  
"Peregrin Took, you know that you're more than welcome to anytime."  
  
"Oh hush, I never said I was finished..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woot! Anyone who reviews gets a talking Pippin plushie! And you get to choose what it says! Review please! 


	7. Laughter

A/N and Disclaimer  
  
WOOHOO! More reviewers!!!! Thanks so much! So thank you to....  
  
~Sum41grl: Sorry I haven't made the chapters any longer, I can only write in short little bits, lol, darn how I hate that. And here's your very own talking Pippin plushie!  
  
Sum41grl; **squeezes plushie** Pippin Plushie- They come in pints! I'm getting one!  
  
~Kat: Lol, thanks! And here's your Pippin plushie!!!!  
  
Kat- Yay!!!! **squeezes plushies cute little belly** Pippin Plushie- What about second breakfast?  
  
~Nikki: Three cheers for Billy Boyd! I would suggest his personal website to rabid fans, such as myself. Billyboyd.net (don't capitalize the first B, my works keeps capitalizing it)  
  
Nikki's Pippin Plushie- Right, so where are we going?  
  
Okay, now that that's taken care of, I think this story is getting less and less angsty by the chapter. I may have to throw in an emotional part here soon. But I'm almost all the way through with this! It's at the beginning of the third book/movie now! What to do!? I'm thinking about a parody next. A Lord of the Rings one of course, but that'll come soon enough. Read on!!! **I own no one.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laughing didn't exactly seem appropriate at the time, but Pippin never was one to be very appropriate anyway.  
  
So he laughed.  
  
The sound of cheerful laughter in the peaceful, sanctuary-like harbor sounded awkward. But to the happy hobbit with the tear stained face, the sound of laughter delighted him.  
  
Merry stared. Pippin must have gone mad with grief.  
  
Yes, that was the reason.  
  
"Pippin?"  
  
More laughter. It was actually quite funny. Seeing him like that. Helpless with giggles.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry squeaked, a little more high pitched than he'd wanted it to come out. He wasn't going to laugh. But the suppressed mirth was building up inside him.  
  
And then they were both helpless with laughter, rolling around on their backs on the stone quay, gasping for air.  
  
"Merry, do you remember Isengard?" Pippin asked once they were breathing normally again.  
  
"Of course. And the Ents and such..."  
  
"No, I mean really remember. Remember that night before Gandalf and Strider and Legolas and Gimli came to Isengard? Do you remember it?" Pippin asked fondly.  
  
"Yes I remember it." Merry said quietly, turning on his side to look at Pippin. "That was the night before you got it in you head to take that stone. Then you had a little fit on the floor with it, scaring me half to death. Of course I remember it, you fool of a Took."  
  
Pippin grinned. That was his Merry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review!!! Please! (if you wants your plushie's quote changed or you don't have one yet, you have to review!!! Muhahahahaha!) 


	8. Goodnight

Author's note and Disclaimer  
  
WOOHOO! I haven't reviewed in a long time so I must express my joy for LotR winning their Oscars RIGHT NOW!! ***does happy dance*** YAY! Did anyone else notice that around the middle of the show Billy Boyd was gone for about twenty minutes or so? He was sitting next to Sean Astin and then all the sudden he was gone and there was some lady seat filler in his place. Anyway... Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers!  
  
GoGoTorturegirlYeah, of course you can have a Pippin plushie! I'm all restocked now and have plenty to go around. And I suppose if that's what you want it to say...I'm not complaining!  
  
Lol, Lady S., orc plushies are mean. "My bar broke"? Interesting, if you don't mind, hearing that story sounds rather interesting. **hands you a pippin plushie**  
  
Sum41grl, everyone feels a bit like Jack Sparrow now and then. It's considered normal around here. And if Frodo came back, I wouldn't know what to do! It would be a big slash fest! Let's see, how to incorporate Jack Sparrow into it.....Now tell me that secret!!!  
  
So, this chapters a little more angsty, more emotional. Sorry it took me so long to post, I've been trying to finish another story I've written about my friends and I. Hope you enjoy this one! Btw, I own none of these characters.  
  
Merry remembered it.  
  
Yes he remembered everything about Isengard. People had always said he had a good memory. Sometimes too good of a memory.  
  
Some things you don't want to remember, but you can't forget.  
  
It wasn't Pippin's fault really. I was more the curious hobbit inside Pippin that had caused all this trouble.  
That streak of mischief that always showed up at the wrong time.  
  
He had been fascinated by that colored globe. Gandalf had called it a palantir, but it didn't seem to matter what it was to Pippin.  
  
Merry was wary of it though. Beautiful things are menacing. It was the same thought that went through his mind when they had met the lady Galadriel.  
He was glad he was the older, wiser hobbit.  
  
So later that night, when Merry could no longer feel Pippin's warmth against his side, he knew what he was up to.  
  
He said he just wanted one more look.  
  
It was harmless, he said.  
  
Harmless until Pippin cried out, the palantir alight in his hands, his face contorted in pain.  
  
He was shaking, and Merry couldn't move.  
His senses were blunted, his reaction slowed.  
All he could do was watch it seemed.  
  
He closed his eyes when Pippin fell to the floor, shaking and crying, because he was crying himself.  
  
But he had been heard.  
  
He would be alright, someone said. Others were coming. Gandalf said he would be fine, he was just the foolish hobbit he had always been. Pippin was saying something about a burning tree. Niether Gandalf nor Aragorn looked pleased about this.  
  
Merry couldn't bring himself to voice the emotions inside him when everyone left them alone. It was anger and worry. Or was it anger from worry? He didn't know. It didn't seem matter.  
  
"Merry?" Pippin sobbed meekly.  
  
"What?" Merry snapped back, unaware of the anger that was creeping it's way out.  
  
Pippin choked on another sob. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry?! What in the name of the Shire were you thinking Pip?!"  
  
"Mer, I..."  
  
"No! Stop! You don't know how awful that was for me! I thought I would lose you! Stupid, foolish Took!"  
  
Pippin didn't bother to look up at him. Merry was crying again.  
  
"Why do you always end up doing this?" Merry asked "Why do you always end up nearly killing yourself while I have to suffer through fear? When you were 15 you nearly drown in the Brandywine! I had to save you! I had to save your life! Pippin, I loved you even then!"  
  
He couldn't say anymore, or he would choke himself on the lump in his throat. It was awful, crying like this, having to yell like this. He loved him.Why? Because he always had. He always would. They sat there and looked at each other through their tears. Pain. And weariness.  
  
"Just go home Pippin. For the sake of your life, and my health."  
  
Pippin cried even, and curled himself up in a ball, putting his head between his knees. Muffling the sobs.  
  
Merry wiped at his tears furiously, and laid back down, trying to calm everything inside him. He pulled the blanket over top of himself, not saying another word to Pippin. No goodnights.  
He was cold even with the blanket. Pippin didn't return to his side.  
  
And when he woke the next morning, Pippin was gone.  
  
Ooo, some angst...and a small cliffhanger! Review please! 


	9. Things Left Unsaid

Author's Note, Disclaimer  
  
**does frantic disco dancing in computer chair** Yes! I love reviews! I'm such a review whore. But you guys are awesome. I woke up the other morning and got on the internet to check the school cancellations and I read all your reviews first thing. It made my entire day!  
  
Lady S- Hahaha, I love Ewan McGregor. He's sexy, and he can sing! It's like buying your favorite cereal and finding an awesome toy inside. But not quite.... I do really like "Down with Love" though. But I have to say that my favorite line would have to be when Renee Zellweger asks him if he wants a drink and he says "Well I'd sure love a Tang!" Plus, thanks for the wonderful review.  
  
GoGoTorturegirlYeah- Muhahahhaahaha!!!! Evil cliffhanger!!!!!! Hey what can I say about it? I learned it from you!  
  
Nikki- Yeah, I think I really annoyed my mom. Every time they'd show a shot of the LotR people I'd be like "See! He isn't there!" or "He isn't back yet!"  
  
Fox Gloves- Congrats! You are the official newest reviewer! And you lead me to my next statement which is.....  
  
Okay, the format here changes a little, this chapter DOES NOT, I repeat DOES NOT jump back to the future. It stays in the past, where Merry and Pippin are still facing a few problems the next morning. All of it is through Merry's point of view except one weensy little part that I wanted to make Pippin's. But it's an emotional Pippin. And you'll know when you get to that part cause I have labeled it for your convenience.  
Also, I want to say that I got the scripting for this scene (in the movie) from a wonderful website, www.legomirk.com . The transcripts are under miscellaneous.  
  
I don't own them! But if you can get me Pippin wrapped up in a box for my 16th birthday I promise I'll be your slave for a year!  
  
**************************************  
  
Merry cursed himself silently for his anger the night before. He was gone. To where, Merry didn't know.  
He got up, fumbling with the blanket, and ran across the large room. He had been taking all of his fear out on Pippin, who in fact had just made a simple mistake. Of course, it had been a simple mistake that could have killed him.  
  
Focusing his attention on his worrying again, Merry did not see the corner ahead and ran smack in to it.  
He muttered a few curses under his breath. This was not how he had wanted to start his morning. But his luck changed shortly.  
  
Ahead of him was Pippin, being pulled along by a rather annoyed looking Gandalf. Merry shook his head, as if somehow to shake off the pain in his head, and hurried after them.  
  
He followed them into a rather large hall, where, on his throne, sat an elegant looking Theoden. Merry slipped in quietly and sat down next to Pippin.  
  
"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes." Gandalf was saying to Theoden.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were not faraway. Pippin ignored Merry's prescence.  
  
"A fool, but an honest fool he remains." Gandalf said.  
  
"Pip?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Pippin simply sat there, looking remorseful, his eyes avoiding those of everyone else in the room.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry hissed. He wasn't going to be ignored.  
  
Pippin jerked around to face Merry, his eyes sad and angry.  
  
"What Merry?!"  
  
Merry looked at him, Pippin's face expressionless. Only his eyes gave away any sign of emotion within him. They sat for a long time, looking at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry." Merry finally managed to whisper.  
  
Merry caught the softening in Pippin's eyes before he turned away.  
  
"Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith."  
  
Gandalf said, looking at Pippin  
  
"And I won't be going alone.  
  
***********************************  
  
It happened quickly.  
  
Gandalf told Pippin to get his things, they were to leave for Minas Tirith immediately.  
  
Merry stood and watched them walk out of the hall, his heart beating too fast for it's own good. He threw a glance back at Aragorn and Theoden, who were still in conversation, then leaving them behind, he followed after Pippin.  
  
Neither spoke as Pippin packed his few things. Merry stood and silently watched his friend.  
  
No, he was more than a friend.  
A lover.  
And he was leaving.  
  
Leaving for somewhere they'd never been. Leaving with the Dark Lord after them. Leaving without Merry.  
  
*******************(Pippin)******************  
  
He didn't know how it had felt.  
  
How it felt to have the Dark Lord, Sauron, or whatever his name was, inside your head.  
  
To have him hurting you.  
  
Merry didn't know how much his own words had hurt.  
  
Merry didn't know how it felt to have to the one person you've every loved more than anything tell you they didn't want you there with them.  
  
Every word he spoke had burned. Taking the form of hot, angry tears that stung his cheeks.  
  
It wasn't supposed to happen like that. He wasn't supposed to be left alone, in the cold dark, curled up like a child. He wasn't supposed to feel the heartache so strong when Merry turned away from him.  
  
And he wasn't supposed to fall in love all over again the next morning, when tension still hung around them like a cloud, and they left every other thought behind.  
But he couldn't tell him that.  
  
**************************************  
  
Merry followed Gandalf to the stables while Pippin lagged behind, still not saying more than two words that morning.  
  
Merry thought he would burst inside if someone didn't say something.  
  
"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?"  
  
Well maybe he shouldn't have brought that up.  
  
"Don't know. I can't help it!" Pippin answered defensively, catching up to them slightly.  
  
"You never can..."  
  
"I'm sorry, all right!"  
  
Merry stopped and turned around. Pippin looked at him with weary red eyes, his tangled hair catching the sunlight and looking gold in the afternoon's glow, most of the curls falling over his forehead. He looked at him with the simplicity of one's own sorrow.  
  
"I won't do it again."  
  
It seemed much more than a simple promise. Pippin was offering his soul through his eyes. Merry walked over to him, wanting to feel the ever familiar closeness again.  
  
"You don't understand." Merry said, studying his face, taking in every detail one last time. "The enemy thinks you have the ring. He's looking for you Pippin. They have to get you out of here." He said softly.  
  
Merry can see the change in his eyes, the sudden desperation, the confusion.  
  
"And you're coming with me?"  
  
Suddenly, last night doesn't matter anymore. Whatever happened was not nearly as important as this. Merry can't answer, he can't look in those eyes anymore. He turns and walks away. Why does it have to be like this?  
  
"Merry?"  
  
He doesn't speak, he just lets Pippin follow him to the stables where Gandalf is waiting. He watches Pippin be helped onto the horse. He can't turn back now.  
  
Merry digs in his pockets and pulls out a small pack. He hands it to Pippin, their hands lingering at the touch.  
  
"Something for the road." Merry says, trying to smile.  
  
"The last of the Longbottom Leaf." Pippin says, smiling weakly. He meets Merry's own sad eyes.  
  
"I know you've run out. You smoke too much Pip." Merry says softly. He doesn't want to look away. And he couldn't have if he had wanted to anyway. The lump in his throat doesn't seem quite as small anymore, and Merry realizes he hasn't let go of Pippin's hand yet.  
  
"But we'll see each other soon..." Pippin says, squeezing Merry's hand harder  
  
"Won't we?"  
  
He wants to tell him that yes of course they will, he wants to tell Pippin that he loves him, that everything will be fine.  
But it won't. And he can't.  
  
Merry squeezes back, his voice weak "I don't know..."  
  
He steps back, stumbling a little, and Gandalf mounts Shadowfax, but he never looks away.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
They're leaving.  
  
"Merry!"  
  
Shadowfax breaks into a gallop. Pippin's leaving...  
  
"Merry!!"  
  
Merry can hear his heart beating in his ears, feel his blood rushing to his head. He runs from the stables and up a watchtower.  
  
"Merry!"  
  
This time it's just Aragorn calling after him.  
  
He pays no heed. He can't let them leave.  
  
Merry watches Pippin ride away, sobbing, ignoring the world around him. Because now the only thing that existed was the pain.  
  
The stinging reality that he was gone.  
  
The awful truth of his own weakness.  
  
He hadn't told him he'd loved him when that was really all that had mattered.  
  
Pippin was riding into an uncertain future and Merry wasn't with him.  
  
He should have told him.  
  
He should have told him he loved him more than anything in Middle Earth.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
He was gone.  
  
********************** Review! Please? I have to go get the new chapter posted now! 


	10. Twilight

Author's Note, and the disclaimer  
  
Okay! Two chapters in one day! That last one took awhile to write though. My muses must just be going crazy today for some reason. Or rather, my 'one' muse which I like to picture as Macphisto. If you wanna know who that is REVIEW! And I shall tell you next time...Muhahaha!  
And I won't be able to reply to your reviews from last chapter (obviously) because I don't have them yet. So I'll reply, as said before, next chapter!  
  
Now, on with this madness. This goes back to the present time, from Pippin's POV. It' short, but it's sweet! (I promise!!!)  
  
(P.S.- I don't own them! But there's still 3 months to get me Pippin in a box!)  
  
*****************************************  
  
Pippin looks at Merry lying beside him.  
  
He knows what Merry's thinking about. The same thing that he is.  
  
Why did they let it happen? They had both been so afraid, so afraid of everything at that moment.  
  
Merry looked over at him. "Yes. I remember Isengard."  
  
Pippin moved closer to Merry. Lying his head on his chest, curling himself up next to his cousin. Merry was always warmer than Pippin ever felt.  
  
Merry wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in, burying his face in Pippin's curls. Pippin could feel the rising and falling of Merry's chest with each breath he took, feel his heartbeat.  
  
The afternoon was slowly fading into twilight.  
  
"I'm sorry Merry." Pippin said, his voice muffled into the folds of Merry's cloak. Merry kissed the top of his head. "No, I'm the one who's sorry."  
  
**********************************  
  
Review! And I'll give you a Merry plushie to go with that lonely Pippin plushie of yours!!! 


	11. The Servant of Gondor

Authors Note  
  
**spontaneously combusts from happiness** WHEEEE!!!!!! Oh god, you guys...you are the best. I absolutely loved your reviews. **maniac grin**  
  
Lady S- Of course I reviewed your story! Too bad you accidently strangled me...Lol. And, another of course, I am definitely going to do the scene where Pippin finds Merry on the battlefield! Do you think I'd pass up on emotions like that! It's like a slash writers dream! (Hi, I'm a slash addict. How are you?) But thanks so much for your awesome review!! And, you've only seen RotK one more time than I have. You know you really should get a muzzle or something for that orc plushie of yours.  
  
GoGoTorturegirlYeah- Dear GGTgY, I love you. You're the best! Thank you bunches for your compliment on that line. I thought it was almost too much fluffy cheesiness to put in there, but apparently not! And if I ever stop writing, it will probably only be because I have died.  
  
Or because Lady S has strangled me again and I have become paralyzed.  
  
And, OMG! AN ENTIRE CHAPTER FOR ME TO CHOOSE! Well not choose, you know but....you already guessed it! Merry and Pippin! Fluffly slash abound! It should involve Pippin's revenge for Merry taking his pie(or what was it again?). Or, whatever you want to do! Your review made my entire day! I LOVE YOU!  
  
Nikki- Hehehe...Pippin in a box. Yeah those air holes will be useful when you have to ship him to Frazeysburg, Ohio.  
  
So I don't really like this chapter that much I guess. I think it's kind of boring. Tell me hat you think. I need some more angst, or more fluffy slash. I may start skipping to the good parts. Most of the rest of the chapters are going to be from Pippin's pov. (I think?) So tell me what you think about this one. P.S.- I don't own them! ******************************************  
  
Pippin wept the first night.  
  
He was truly alone.  
  
Not alone in the sense that he had no one to talk to. There was always Gandalf. But alone in the sense that he was without Merry. Because that in itself was a state of being. And that was where he was at now. Without Merry.  
  
As they rode toward Minas Tirith he grew more and more afraid.  
  
Afraid of his future, afraid for Merry, afraid of his own uncertainty.  
  
The white tree was dead when they first approached the great hall. When he had seen it through the palantir, it had been flaming.  
  
Burning while somewhere Sauron was watching with malice.  
  
And so this was the White City. Pippin found it hard not to think of Boromir, knowing how proud he had been of his home. The fute Steward of Gondor...  
  
"Now listen carefully, Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death will be most unwise." Gandalf said as they approached the doors.  
  
"And don't mention Frodo. And say nothing of Aragorn either."  
  
Pippin looked down, feeling a bit ashamed, and knowing very well what was coming next.  
  
"In fact..." Gandalf continued, turning around "It's better if you do not speak at all Peregrin Took."  
  
Pippin nodded, keeping his eyes lowered. He'd been avoiding Gandalf's knowing gaze since....that night.  
He occupied himself with thoughts of Merry instead.  
  
How Merry had looked the other day when he left, the way his hair was gold in the sunlight....  
  
How his green eyes were filled with a bittersweet sorrow....  
  
How his voice was so weak when they said goodbye....  
  
Pippin snapped himself out of his thoughts and followed Gandalf through the doors and into the great hall.  
  
The Steward Denethor sat at his throne, his face lowered. Long gray greasy hair hung over his face.  
  
He doesn't even acknowledge the slam of the wide wooden doors, and if he even notices them, Denethor doesn't lift his face to see Gandalf, or Pippin.  
  
Gandalf stops in front of the lord, and Pippin is sent nearly tumbling over, alarmed by his sudden stop.  
  
"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor."  
  
Gandalf seems to be studying Denethor's current state.  
  
"I come with tidings in this dark hour. And with counsel."  
  
Denethor looks up. His black eyes peering at them, his skin is sallow and pale. Pippin shudders.  
  
Denethor holds out his hands, as if in an offering. But he displays the broken pieces of the Horn of Gondor in his hands.  
  
Pippin stares, his mouth agape.  
  
"Perhaps you come to explain this. Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."  
  
Denethor states the last word sharply, it's echo ringing inside the great hall, his hands shaking as he places the broken pieces back into his lap.  
  
Pippin's mind is racing.  
  
He's seeing Boromir, his face written over and twisted with the pain that Merry and Pippin knew he could feel.  
  
Three.  
  
Three arrows in the chest.  
  
But he fought on.  
  
He almost saved them.  
  
Almost...  
  
And now he stands before Boromir's father.  
  
Pippin looks up at Denethor and takes a step forward.  
  
"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and I." Gandalf did not say not to speak of Boromir if Denethor already knew of his death.  
  
"He fell defending us from many foes."  
  
Gandalf looked down at him. "Pippin!"  
  
Pippin wasn't listening, he wasn't going to fail again. He was going to honor the Took family name. He was finally going to do something right. He would be a part of this war against evil, if only to fight for his friends.  
  
If only for Merry.  
  
He kneeled in front of Denethor.  
  
"I offer you my service, such as it is. In payment of this death."  
  
The next thing he felt was Gandalf's staff hitting him in the side.  
  
Pippin got up, rubbing his arm against his side, glaring at Gandalf. He steps back, flooded with relief, adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
  
He wanted to laugh, to cry again even.  
  
Peregrin Took, Servant of Gondor, Guard of the Citadel.  
  
He suddenly wished that Pervincia was here, so he could have someone to gloat to. But no, Gaurds of the Citadel did not gloat to their sisters. Their served their city, honored to have the privilege. Pippin beamed.  
  
He turned his attention back to Gandalf and Denethor, who were deep in argument with one another.  
  
"I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh yes, word has reached my word of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Denethor spat  
""And I tell you now, I will not bow to this ranger from the North!"  
  
Pippin could see the rage in Gandalf's eyes growing as Denethor spoke.  
  
"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, Steward!"  
  
Denethor jumped up from his chair in his anger.  
  
"The rule of Gondor is mine! And no others!"  
  
The two men glared at each other for what seemed to be ages. Pippin once again was staring, bewildered.  
  
He had just pledged his alliegence to one who would deny Strider the crown? Maybe he had made a mistake. He wouldn't know until it was almost too late. 


	12. Of Love and Tears

Author's Note  
  
Yay! An update! It's been awhile, a week and a half or so at least. But I've got a little update for you! Some slight angst. Next chapter will be more angsty. I'm trying to get all the emotional feelings I can into these chapters since I can't have Pippin and Merry together, yet anyway, until later chapters.  
  
Nikki- Grrr!!! Yes! I hate Denethor sooo much!!! **makes growling face** My hatred for him will be expressed in the next chapter...I can't wait lol.  
  
Lady S.- ANGST AND FLUFF! Why is that I am forced to survive on angst and fluff? Because angst and fluff is so wonderful!! That's why!! **does a ballerina twirl** Lol, your Pippin plushie is awesome **squeezes my Pippin plushie** We really should have Slash Addict meetings. But that means I'd have to give up my ANGST AND FLUFF!!  
  
GGTgY- **sigh.** Pippin in armor. Here's a website I would recommend to you for awesome Pippin pictures, you'll have to type it in yourself, this won't let me type it on here. {w w w dot somethingtookish dot com slash pippin}  
  
They have tons of still from all of the movies. (drool) They're fantabulous.  
  
I can't wait until my Elements chapter is done!!! WHEE!! Chocolate syrup and whipped cream...hehehee  
  
Bucklander35- Woot! Another new reviewer! **hands you button that says "I reviewed Stay!"** You are much welcome here in our eccentric little area of fanfiction.net!  
  
Okay! On to the next chapter!! A little back to the present in Merry's point of view. Yes I know I said I'd make most of them from Pippin's pov but I like doing the present ones in Merry's pov for some reason. I LIED! Oh well. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merry wrapped his arms all the more tightly around Pippin.  
  
He hated recalling that night.  
  
He hated the guilt he felt in the pit of his stomach every time.  
  
He remembered the loneliness afterwards. After Pippin had left there had been nothing. It was all one bleak, war- filled day after another. Being here with him now seemed impossibly beautiful.  
  
Merry remembered the camp before riding to war. All he had wanted to do was get out of there.  
  
He knew they where they were headed, and he knew that that was where Pippin was.  
  
So if what he had to do to get to him was to be in the battle for Middle Earth, so be it. He would fight one thousand wars for Pippin if that's what it would take.  
  
He felt the lump in his throat rise again. It seemed that all they had ever done was cry. When there had been nothing else, there had been tears. Merry was tired of crying, but he knew these wouldn't be the last tears to fall.  
  
Pippin knew something was wrong.  
  
Merry could tell in the way he fidgeted his way out of Merry's arms just to turn and see his face.  
  
"Merry? What's wrong?" he asked, his puzzlement evident on every bit of his face.  
  
"Nothing Pip." Merry was smiling at least now.  
  
He loved Pippin's concern at every silence in their conversation.  
  
He loved everything about him.  
  
Merry suddenly remembered what Lady Eowyn had said when Eomer had spoken against him going into battle with the rest of them.  
  
"Why can he not fight for the ones he loves?" 


	13. Fealty with Love

Author's Note  
  
WOOHOO! I broke forty reviews! Soon it will be fifty! **partying with my dog** Wow, okay I wrote this chapter in an hour, sitting on my floor, listening to my Switchfoot cd over and over. I was in a very angsty mood.  
And I messed up on that website address for unbelievably beautiful Pippin pics. It's (w w w dot somethingtookish dot org slash pippin) So that's the correct address. Anyway;  
  
GGTgY- NOT FAIR! You got to go see the movie set! **cries** And, Yes, Denethor will be dying soon. (YAY!) Within the next two or three chapters probably. (YAY!) Death to the Pippin slaver! Umm....new fic! Awesome! I'll put on my thinking cap. (on spring break! Yeah!) You know, I have always wanted a Nobel Peace Prize.  
  
Lady S- Oh just you wait. You'll be feeling for Pippin here in a minute. I can't wait till I finally get to the part where they find each other. I've got PLANS man. Fluff galore!  
  
Nikki- Hehe, I rather liked the fact the Merry fought for Pippin too.  
  
Okay, on with the chapter. Pippin again, back into the past! Muhahahaa! Bring on the evil Denethor-ness! Also, if you don't notice from this chappie, I have a special fondness for Faramir. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faramir had seen Frodo and Sam. He had been there. And they were alive With renewed hope, Pippin had returned to Denethor's side after he and Gandalf had come to Faramir's rescue in the fields.  
Osgiliath had fallen to the orcs of Mordor, but Denethor still believed there was some kind of hope for Gondor. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pippin knelt before Denethor, trying to remember the rest of his oath.  
  
"Hear do I swear fealty and service to Gondor. In peace or war, in living or dying."  
  
He paused, what was the next part...  
  
"F-from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me."  
  
Pippin had hardly believed since his first encounter with him that Denethor was any kind of great "lord" or that he should have to kiss his "Lord's" ring, as Denethor now seemed to demand, his hand looming in front of Pippin's face.  
  
He quickly kissed the ring and attempted to hold back his seething discomfort as Denethor cupped his face in his hand and made him look up.  
  
"Fealty with love, valor with honor, disloyalty with vengeance." Denethor said, now making his way to a nearby table.  
  
Pippin watches him eye Faramir as he says these things and begins to fill his plate with food. Faramir doesn't make a move to be any closer in distance to his father.  
  
"I do not think that we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses. Defenses that your brother long held intact."  
  
'Well we weren't on the brink of war then, were we?' Pippin silently muses  
  
Faramir's expression turns slightly defiant at the mention of his brother's accomplishments. "What would you have me do?"  
  
"I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be re- taken."  
  
Re-taken? Though Pippin had not participated in this battle that Faramir had just returned from,  
(He doubted he would have been any help anyway) He knew that there was no way that the small host of soldiers that Gondor had left would be able to re-take the fortress city from the numerous ranks of orcs that now resided there.  
  
Faramir looked at his father with a sense of disbelief. "My lord, Osgiliath is overrun."  
  
"Much must be risked in war." Denethor paused and looked up at Faramir. "Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his father's will?"  
  
Pippin watched Faramir's face, the hurt and sorrow evident now in his eyes. He had never been the favorite. The youngest. A mere shadow to whatever greatness Boromir had gained.  
  
He spoke softly "You wish now that our places had been exchanged, that I had died and Boromir had lived."  
  
Silence filled the hall, Dnethor didn't answer immediately. Pippin's heart was in his throat.  
He didn't want Denethor to answer that question. He didn't want to have to see this man that he had only known for a few hours hurt. His fondness for Faramir went further than a few hours.  
  
He knew the feeling that Faramir so clearly expressed now. Insignificance. Hurt. Pain.  
  
"Yes I wish that."  
  
Pippin saw the tears in Faramir's eyes. The ones that don't quite spill over and down your cheeks, but the ones that if you blink you're afraid will give you away. And Pippin suddenly hated this war more than he even hated Denethor at the moment.  
  
It was this war and this ring that would tear their whole lives apart.  
  
Fate, destiny, chance.  
  
No, it was more than that.  
  
All of it had taken Boromir, torn Merry from him, and ripped this gap between a father and a son. All of it had placed Frodo and Sam in the land of the enemy.  
  
"Since you're robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." Faramir turns from his father and begins to walk away, but then stops and turns back to face him.  
  
"If I should return, think better of me, Father."  
  
"That will depend on the manner of your return."  
  
Faramir looks at Denethor, who is ignoring his son and has turned back to his plate of food, and then he turns his gaze to Pippin.  
  
For a second they know each other's feelings, they know who they are, and then it's gone as Faramir retreats from the hall, the door closing behind him.  
  
He was going to his death.  
  
They all were. Whomever Faramir took with him would not return. Faramir knew it, Denethor knew it, Pipin knew it.  
  
So when Pippin heard the weeping in the streets below, when he heard the trumpets sounding the departure of Gondor's brave few, he knew what this war was.  
  
It was death. It was the ripping apart of family and loved ones. It was revenge with honesty.  
  
War was honor and loyalty and love. It was valor in death. Courage for dying.  
  
It was giving up everything for one cause. War was good and evil. There was no in-between.  
  
And everyone felt it.  
  
Pippin watched Denethor, the man who had just sent his son to his death, as he continued to consume his plate of food.  
  
"Can you sing master hobbit?" He asked looking down at Pippin.  
  
Pippin was a bit surprised by his question. Could he sing?  
  
"Well yes, well enough for my own people."  
  
His own people. He wished he was back in the Shire. Curled up in a big chair in front of a fire with Merry.  
  
"But we have no songs fit for great halls and evil times."  
  
Denethor took another bite. "And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Come, sing me a song."  
  
So Pippin began the only song he remembered from the many that Bilbo had taught him. A song that he had thought since his arrival here related very much to his state. He swallowed the lump in his throat and ignored the tears behind his eyes.  
  
"Home is behind, he world ahead."  
  
He sees Merry under the party tree. He can feel his warmth again, his curls between his fingers, the stars above.  
  
"And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night. Until the stars are all alight."  
  
He's leaving Merry all over again. He watched his figure on the watchtower fade behind him. Tears that stung his cheeks in the wind. No, it's not just the memory, the tears won't be ignored anymore. Tears for Merry, who isn't here, and tears for Faramir.  
  
"Mist and shadow, cloud and shade. All shall fade, all shall fade."  
  
Denethor sits unmoved as Pippin finishes the song. He looks down, not wanting his tears to give away weakness, not wanting to look at the Steward anymore.  
  
Outside the sky turned gray. The flowers thrown onto the streets picked up and carried away by the wind.  
  
Fealty with love, valor with honor, disloyalty with vengeance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Review! As if you wouldn't....**grin** 


	14. At the End of the World

Author's Note  
  
'Ello again! I'm so sorry for the delay! It's been a week and a half or so now! Sorry sorry sorry!  
  
GGTgY- Lol, thanks so much! You guys's reviews always make me laugh...  
  
Lady S.- Muhahaha! Now who's the one who's nearly in tears! **makes tally mark on sheet of paper** And that's one for NSD. Yes, poor Faramir, I'm such a softie for him. There's more of it in this chapter, of course. Lol, damn orc plushie.  
  
Nikki- Uggh, nasty old Denethor. **grins** Don't worry, he umm, has a little accident that involves the edge of a cliff in this chapter. YAY!  
  
Bucklander- Thank you thank you thank you! And a thousand times more!  
  
Ariana- glad you enjoy the fluff! And the story! Yay for new reviewers!  
  
So anyway, as you can prolly tell, this doesn't go back to the present. I'm doing the two-past-chapters back to back again. The next one will be a present bit. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When someone you love dies, you know it even before the news reaches you. You feel it inside yourself. Like some part of you is, for some reason or another, empty. And you know something's wrong. But Faramir wasn't dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pippin kneeled next to Faramir's body, his mind racing. 'He was alive!' Relief flooded through him.  
  
He wouldn't be alive for very long though if someone didn't do something.  
  
Pippin placed his hand on Faramir's forehead. He was warm. Too warm, raging with fever. There were beads of sweat collecting on his eyelids, and along his hairline, making his reddish brown hair damp.  
  
"He's alive!"  
  
"The House of Steward's has failed!" Denethor wailed to no one in particular.  
  
"He needs medicine my lord!" Pippin told him.  
  
Denethor wasn't listening. "My line has ended!"  
  
"My lord?!" Pippin watched the unstable Steward walk over to the edge and look down at the massing forces of Sauron.  
He could hear the catapults and the crumbling walls below. The panicked yells of Gondor's few remaining soldiers.  
  
He doesn't even notice when Gandalf knocks Denethor with his staff, throwing him off balance. Any other time, were Merry here, they would have had a good laugh at the whole spectacle.  
  
But here, with the slowly fading Faramir lying next to him, there was no time and space for laughter.  
So he planted a secretive kiss to Faramir's forehead before following Gandalf into the battle torn streets below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chaos reigned the streets of Gondor.  
  
Pippin walked amongst the bodies of the already dead and the dying. Orcs and men alike.  
  
Enemies that lie dying together.  
  
In a daze, he looked up and saw Gandalf, shouting orders, and walked towards him.  
  
"Peregrin Took! Go back to the city! Now!" "But you called us out to fight..." he starts, but is cut off by the orc that then came barreling at him. Gandalf steps between them and soon the orc is lying dead at his feet.  
  
"This is no place for a hobbit!"  
  
But Pippin's not listening, there's an orc advancing on Gandalf from behind. Pippin pulls out his sword and stabs the orc.  
  
Gandalf turns to looks at the hobbit, who is now staring at his bloody blade, and then down at the dead orc.  
  
"Guard of the Citadel indeed! Now, back up the hill! Quick!"  
  
Pippin has no time to savor the pride and surprise he knew he heard in Gandalf's voice, he didn't know what Denethor would have done with Faramir by now.  
  
As it was in fact, Denethor was planning to burn himself and Faramir alive.  
  
Pippin cursed Denethor under his breath as he ran after the funeral calvacade. He waited outside the door they went in minutes later and then snuck inside.  
He'd never forget what he saw inside.  
  
Faramir lie atop a stack of wood, and servants were adding more to the pile. His funeral pyre.  
  
Pippin ran to the pile, brushing guards aside, and began to pull the pieces of wood off of the pyre. "He's not dead! He's not dead!"  
  
He felt Denethor grab his collar, and drag him away from the pyre, away from Faramir. Pippin struggled to free himself. "No! He's not dead! No!"  
  
Denethor threw him onto the floor and looked down at him, scorn in his voice as he spoke. "Hear now, Peregrin Son of Paladin, I release you from my service."  
  
Pippin scrambled to his feet as Denethor continued.  
  
"Go now and die in what way seems best for you."  
  
No.  
  
He wouldn't let this happen. He had NOT come this far to see this man die. He had NOT left Merry for nothing. They would both live. And he had to find gandalf.  
  
Pippin ran down the steps and into the streets, searching for him. He could hear the wizards voice above the noise.  
  
"Get the women and children out! Get them out! Pull back! To the second level!"  
  
"Gandalf!" he yelled, running up to the wizard. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. "Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!"  
  
Gandalf looked at him for a moment and then offered his hand to help him onto Shadowfax's back. "Come."  
  
To Pippin, it seemed like the horse was going all to slow. They had to get up the steps much more faster. Shadowafx reared back, Pippin nearly falling off, and kicked the double doors open.  
  
Denethor stood atop the pyre, soaking Faramir and himself in oil.  
  
"Stay this madness!"  
  
In the instant that it took for Pippin to blink, Denethor had snatched a torch from one of the servants and thrown it onto the oil soaked wood. The pyre went into flames.  
  
'No, it can't end this way!' Pippin thought. He leaped off of Shadowfax's back and jumped onto the pyre.  
  
The heat was suffocating. If he had to risk his own life for this man's, so be it.  
  
He had fleeting thoughts of Merry. Of Merry crying after what happened with the palatir. Oh, if only Merry was here now.  
  
Pippin pushed at Faramir with everything he had in him, and sent the man tumbling off the stack of wood, Pippin not far behind him. And then frantically, after realizing what had just happened, he smothered the flames that still clung to Faramir's clothes.  
  
"Nooo! You will not take my son from me!" Denethor, already in flames, attacked Pippin, but Gandalf interfered, and sent Denethor stumbling backwards back into the burning pyre.  
  
Pippin kneels by Faramir, whose eyes are slightly open. His head turns slightly and he looks at Denethor, their eyes meeting. "Faramir..."  
  
It must have been too much, realizing what he had done. Boromir's death, his own misery, sending his remaining son to a near inevitable death and nearly burning him alive then.  
  
Denethor, the Steward of Gondor, then fled the Silent Street ablaze, and fell to his death.  
  
"And so passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion." Gandalf sighed.  
  
Servants were ordered to put out the fire. Pippin was still kneeled next to Faramir, barely daring to touch him, and was reliving the past few hours in his head. He had time to breath now.  
  
A man's life is of great value, or so Pippin would always say afterwards. He looked down at Faramir. His eyes were closed again, and stray pieces of hair were stuck to his sweat drenched forehead.  
Pippin brushed them away and watched him for a minute more.  
  
Yes, life was a precious thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Courage Merry, courage for our friends."  
  
Merry felt Eowyn's arm wrap around him. They were the Rohirrim. Poised at the brink of battle. Merry gulped and took another deep breath.  
  
"Forth! Down fear of darkness! Arise! Arise Rider's of Theoden!"  
  
Theoden rode before his men, not quite certain of what awaited them at the end of this battle .  
  
"Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword day! A red day! And the sun rises!"  
  
They were riding to their deaths.  
  
"Ride now...ride now...ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! Death! Death! Death!"  
  
"Yes, death it what it all was." Merry thought. "And what it all would be."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So...yay! Denethor's dead! Party!!! Okay, I wanted to mention that in the book, there actually is no part where Pippin saves Faramir. He actually doesn't really help at all in that part except for alerting Gandalf of Denethor's intentions. And the real reason for Denethor's madness, is a palantir. He has one of the lost seeing stones, and was also, like Saruman, driven mad by it. And I wanted to add the Ride of the Rohirrim because I absolutely loved that part in the movie. It was really emotional for me. I have no idea why. I had already read the books, like a year before the movies came out, but it was still like "Oh my God! They're riding to their deaths! There's no hope for them!" even though I knew what was going to happen. I cried when Theoden was giving that speech. And from there I cried three more times, lol, I was pathetically emotional about the whole movie. But, from here on out I'm basically going to be sticking to the movie. I'm going to add some of the Houses of Healing part, cause that's way too much of a fluff opportunity to pass up on. So, next chapter will be a shorty, then on to the reuniting! I can't wait! Thank you for listening. I'm done now.  
  
Review and I'll give you a Faramir plushie!!!! Yay! 


	15. Impatience

Author's Note and DISCLAIMERS! So I'm pretty sure that I've forgotten to do disclaimers for the past two chapters. I apologize a thousand times over. I own none of the characters in this story, or any of the basic plot line. I just mess with everything that J.R.R. Tolkien owns. Please don't sue me and take all my stuff that I do own.  
  
So this is a REALLY short chapter. And it goes back to the present. And it's fluffy. Yay for short fluffy things. OMG, I get to write the scene where Pip finds Merry now! More fluff! Woohoo! Please Review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
Pippin wriggled out of Merry's arms and sat up.  
  
"It's getting dark."  
  
Merry propped himself up on his elbow and looked around. "So it is."  
  
"Can we be going to the Inn now then?"  
  
Pippin as pretty sure he had always been this fidgety, and he was tired of lying on this stone. It's wasn't that he didn't want to be wrapped up in Merry's arms anymore, but he was sure that the Inn could provide much more...err...comfortable surroundings, than the quay did.  
  
Merry looked up at him and smiled, Pippin continued.  
  
"And drink ale till we're content and curl up in a bed together and be happy and warm and cozy all night?"  
  
Merry sat up and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Of course Pip. But you failed to mention falling asleep with your fingers tangled into my hair."  
  
Pippin smiled mischievously. "I had almost forgotten." 


	16. Meant to Live

Author's Note  
  
Lady S.- LADY S. WAS MY 5OTH REVIEWER! Yes! More plushies! For everyone! *throws random plushies into the air* Oh god, I'm just now watching the extended edition of the fellowship. I'm borrowing it from a friend and then as soon as I'm done with it I'm getting the Two Towers extended from someone else. More emotional?! Are you kidding me?! I'm going to die. Did anyone else practically sob at the part where everyone bowed to the hobbits? Oh, and P.S., your Faramir plushie come equipped with a real sword and muzzle so it can fend off that orc plushie of yours. Now is it a good thing that you fell off your chair or not?  
  
Pippinrules1234- (hehe, pippin does rule) Thank you thank you thank you! New reviewers rock!  
  
Nekomoongirl- Yes, Denethor was completely and truly insane. So we must forgive him of his fell deeds and eating tomatoes like there's no tomorrow. But I was also very, very happy when he died.  
  
Nikki- I would die without my computer for 3 days. Even though it's tempermental and tends to have fits everyday at least I still love it. **looks fondly at computer**  
  
Lol, and neither would I mind doing that with them. (see chapter 15)  
  
Kiki- Another rockin new reviewer! Go you! You rock! Lol, sorry. Feel free to ramble about the endless hotness of Ewan anytime at all...because there is no limit to rambling on this story's reviews.  
  
Anyway, I split chapter 16 into two chapters. This one is where Pippin finds Merry. Emotional ramblings and some Switchfoot lyrics at the beginning. Chapter 17 will be fluff, fluff and more fluff. It's........the houses of healing!!!!! And I'm working on it as much as I can, so it should be up soon. **knock on wood**  
  
So, I don't own any of the characters in this story, and I don't own the lyrics that are below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fumbling his confidence and wondering why the world has passed him by Hoping that he's meant for more than arguments and failed attempts to fly We were meant to live for so much more, have we lost ourselves? Somewhere we live inside"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fields of Pelennor were now places of ruin.  
  
Pippin walked through the battlefield, weary and nearly defeated by his own seemingly bad luck.  
  
Merry would have been with the Rohirrim. And the Rohirrim, both dead and alive, were now all accounted for.  
  
They told him they knew nothing of the halfling Merry.  
  
Gandalf had looked down at him then and smiled. The nice kind of sympathetic smile you give someone when you know that you can offer no other comfort.  
  
And so here he was, walking through the battlefield by himself. Never having felt so seemingly lost and alone in the world as he did now.  
  
It wouldn't be "Oh there go Merry and Pippin again!" There would be no more of that remark.  
  
He would be simply Peregrin Took, alone.  
  
And all of the hobbits in the Shire would whisper to their neighbors and shake their heads when he walked by.  
  
"Poor, dear Pippin. Never quite the same after what happened to Merry and all."  
  
Pippin felt too readily numb to feel any other kind of emotion. He walked among corpses. The dying and the dead. The bitter enemies who in the irony of it all ended up dying next to each other.  
  
He looked around him. Smoke, haze, bodies.....Merry?  
  
Pippin's heart leaped into his throat.  
  
Lying beside a dead or and shadow by a large Mumak, was Merry.  
  
"Let him be alive..." was the only thought that went through his mind as he ran to Merry's side. He pushed aside the dead orc and gathered his cousin into his arms. Finally, it was Merry.  
  
"Merry, Merry it's me!"  
  
Merry slowly opened his eyes, and Pippin felt all the relief and happiness he had been waiting for come back to him. Merry was alive.  
  
Nothing mattered now. If the world fell apart around them at that very moment it wouldn't have mattered.  
  
Because he had found Merry at last.  
And he could think of nothing else to do but cry. For relief, and for joy. And to finally be able to cry. It seemed years had passed.  
  
Merry was looking up at him wearily. Pippin smiled  
  
"It's Pippin."  
  
"I knew you'd find me..."  
  
Pippin choked on his sobs, his head hanging and numerous tears falling onto Merry's chest a he cried.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you going to leave me?"  
  
Pippin looked down at Merry, not wanting to do anything more than hold him tighter.  
  
"No Merry, I'm going to look after you."  
  
Merry closed his eyes once more and Pippin watched his face. Peaceful, quiet, changed. But still Merry.  
  
After everything this war had put between them, Merry was here. And if he never stopped crying, it would still be fine, because Merry was there.  
  
So when Gandalf came looking for Pippin later, and found the young hobbit sobbing with the seemingly lifeless body of his cousin in his arms, he tried to comfort him.  
  
But Pippin looked up at him through his tears and said "He's alive."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! 


	17. As It Should Be

Author's Note  
  
**grin** I love this. It is the single fluffiest chapter of this story. And I own none of the characters!!!!!!! None!!!! Zip! And I don't own the song lyrics either. Those are by Switchfoot. Again.  
  
Lady S., glad that orc plushie is behaving. Nikki, I'll check out the pic lol.  
  
And I think GoGoTorturegirlYeah fell off the end of the earth or something. **sobs**  
  
The next chapter will be the last. Eighteen chapters is all the further it is going. I'm sorry! **holds up shield**  
  
I can say no more. Except that this chapter is for all my lovely reviewers! It's for you!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You are the hope I have for change, you are the only chance I'll take When I'm on fire when you're near me I'm on fire when you speak I'm on fire burning at these mysteries."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pippin didn't remember Gandalf taking them back into the city to the Houses of Healing.  
  
He didn't remember Aragorn being there, healing Merry. Or falling asleep beside Merry long after everyone else had left.  
  
All he knew was that Merry was here with him again.  
  
And that he was lying there now, content, with Merry still asleep next to him and smelling not at all like the ground, like Pippin had once told him, but of the Shire and clean linen.  
  
Pippin lay on his back, smiling, feeling the breeze sweep softly through the wide room. Merry was stirring beside him. Pippin rolled over on his side and looked at him.  
  
"Merry..."  
  
"Mmmph." Came the reply.  
  
Merry slowly opened his eyes and looked at him sleepily.  
  
"Pippin, you're here."  
  
"Yes Merry, and I'm never leaving."  
  
Merry smiled, and Pippin could see every little line that formed around the corners of his mouth when he did. Every curl of his hair that fell over his forehead Every little perfect curve of his lips and the way that his eyes seemed to be laughing as he looked at him.  
And all he wanted to do was kiss him. But Merry beat him to it.  
  
And it seemed that every moment before that, every feeling of despair and loneliness, was banished. And it was one of those incredibly breathless moments that seems both draining and filling at the same time.  
  
And all he wanted to know for the rest of his life was the feeling of Merry's warm arms wrapped around him. The feeling of Merry's lips pressed to his own.  
  
Merry pulled away and kissed Pippin's forehead, his lips lingering there before Pippin caught his chin in his hand and kissed him to submission.  
  
And, oh, it felt so perfect. So finally right. There was not enough time to commit to memory every beautiful detail.  
  
And before he knew it, he could feel Merry's warm breath against his cheek.  
  
And his voice sounded wonderfully thick, and low, and soft when he said that he should have told him every day how much he loved him.  
  
Pippin smiled into Merry's shoulder, unable to disguise this bliss any longer, he could feel Merry's lingering kisses on his cheek.  
  
"I missed you. I love you." His own voice sounded rich and sleepy when he managed to get the words out.  
  
He pressed his forehead to Merry's and stared into his eyes as if his life depended on it. The feeling of Merry's breath against his lips was much to real to be a dream.  
  
He kissed Merry softly and curled up against his chest. Knowing that for everything that had gone wrong in the course of time, this was right.  
  
This was as it should be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And you're on fire when he's near you, you're on fire when he speaks..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! For the sake of my sanity! 


	18. A Sort of Homecoming

Author's Note  
  
So it has come to this, the last chapter. I will miss you all! And I'm so glad you've liked it enough to review all this time!  
  
Lady S.- Fluff is nice. Yay for the Leafs!  
  
Kiki- Thank you for all the "aww" s. **grins** They make me feel all warm and fuzzy lol. Thanks for loving it so much!  
  
Nikki- Wow, we have a Kiki and a Nikki. Anyway, I'm going to miss your reviews! I must say, this one made me laugh. **hands you tissue** The last chapter!  
  
GGTgY- You're alive!!!!!!! Thank god! I was going to send out a search party! Now stop fwaping yourself! I missed your reviews, and I'm sorry that you're having such a bad time. I hope that awful writers block goes away. I shall pray for you, Lol. I'm going to miss getting your reviews now that it's over! Thank you sooo much for all the support!  
  
Ahhhh, the last disclaimer. I don't own any of these characters! And I don't own the song lyrics either. Those are U2's. I do own a blinking shamrock pin though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And your heart beats so slow, through the rain and fallen snow  
Across the fields of mourning to a light that's in the distance  
Oh don't sorrow, no don't weep, for tonight, at last, I am coming home"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It seemed that at last, things were right again. They would return home.  
  
And though some things would never be the same, like Frodo not being there, they would be at peace.  
  
There would always be those moments when they would sit silently on the banks of the Brandywine and simply remember.  
  
And there were times of an unrealized paranoia, Pippin would turn at every unfamiliar noise, Merry would flinch, and then they'd both smile.  
  
They considered everything they'd done to be far less challenging and important than what they're friends had done. But it mattered no more to them than any other small problem of that sort. Like an unannounced rainy day.  
  
When they returned home, Pippin insisted they spend an evening under that same tree in the party field that they had on Bilbo's birthday.  
  
"Merry, do you think they'll write great stories and songs about us when we're gone?" Pippin asked, leaning back against the trunk of the tree and resting his head on Merry's shoulder.  
  
"I expect they will Pip." Merry said smiling.  
  
"And we'll be Peregrin Took and Meriadoc..."  
  
"The Magnificent!" finished Merry, his smile now a wide grin.  
  
"Yes, and they will tell their children the stories about the great War of the Ring and how Peregrin Took risked his life and saved his dear friend Meriadoc the Magnificent from the ruined battlefields." Pippin rambled on...  
  
Merry smiled as he watched him.  
  
"And so they lived happily ever after, to them end of their times."  
  
~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
